


Friends?

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [21]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders his friendship with Lee<br/>prompt: friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

Dreaming about things that could never be wasn't easy. Harry also knew, it wasn't something he could control though. Or at least he hadn't been able to control since Lee Crane walked on board his submarine. The younger man had rapidly become one of his closest friends. He couldn't say how it happened, or even why. It just did.

He'd rationalized it to Roy saying it was because of them having served together on Nautilus, but they both knew it wasn't true. Not entirely. Serving together on Nautilus had allowed for a little more trust and a little less formality when Lee first came aboard. That didn't explain how their friendship came to be. It didn't explain how why it had been so easy to invite him along to conferences, or to go sailing on their days off.

He'd once asked Roy if the friendship he enjoyed with Lee was due to the attraction he felt for the younger man. Roy had assured him it wasn't the case. Harry wasn't so sure. One thing he was sure of was that no matter what other feelings might creep in, he would never take the friendship he shared with Lee for granted.


End file.
